This invention relates to photographic lighting equipment, and specifically to a filter mechanism which is synchronized with an array of stroboscopic light sources to illuminate and filter a subject having a photograph made thereof.
A wide variety of filters are used to enhance photographs. Likewise, special lighting may be used to enhance the subject of a photograph. Two devices to assist in such photographic enhancement are disclosed in my prior issued patents, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,309, Jul. 2, 1991 for PHOTOGRAPHIC EXPOSURE CONTROL APPARATUS AND METHOD, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,761, Jul. 23, 1991, for PHOTOGRAPHIC EXPOSURE CONTROL APPARATUS HAVING REMOTE FILTER HOLDER MECHANISM. The apparatus and methods disclosed in the aforementioned patents are particularly well suited for illuminating still-life subjects and for providing special photographic effects with those subjects.
However, the devices and methods disclosed in the aforementioned patents allow a photographer to illuminate specific parts of a subject, with or without the insertion of a filtering medium in the sight line between the camera and subject, but assume that the subject will remain stationary. In the case of live subjects, it is necessary to provide sufficient lighting to allow the use of shutter speeds which are of reasonably short duration. It is still desirable in some instances, to provide multiple filtering of various parts of the overall subject, even with a live subject.